Interlingua-Nederlandese/q
+ qat sub :1 BOTANICA qat qua adv :1 als, in de hoedanigheid van, qua + quac! interj :1 kwak! (van eend, enz.) :facer quac-quac = kwaken quaderno sub :1 schrift, cahier :-- scholar = schoolschrift :-- con anellos = ringband :-- de quitantias = kwitantieboekje :2 katern, aflevering :-- final = slotaflevering quadrabile adj :1 in het kwadraat te brengen, te kwadrateren quadragenari adj :1 veertigjarig, in de veertig + quadragenario sub :1 veertigjarige, iemand in de veertig quadragesima sub :1 RELIGION eerste zondag van de vasten + quadragesimal adj :1 CATHOLICISMO vasten... + quadragesime num ord :1 veertigste :le -- parte = het veertigste (deel) quadragesimo sub :1 veertigste deel quadrangular adj :1 MATHEMATICA vierhoekig :pyramide -- = vierhoekige piramide :turre -- = vierhoekige toren quadrangule adj :1 MATHEMATICA vierhoekig :pyramide -- = vierhoekige piramide :turre -- = vierhoekige toren quadrangulo sub :1 MATHEMATICA vierhoek :--s equiangule/equiangular = gelijkhoekige vierhoeken :-- tangente = raaklijnenvierhoek + quadrantal adj :1 kwadrant... :triangulo -- = kwadrantdriehoek quadrante sub :1 MATHEMATICA, ASTRONOMIA kwadrant :prime/secunde/tertie/quarte -- = eerste/tweede/derde/vierde kwadrant :2 wijzerplaat :-- de un compasso/bussola = roos van een kompas :-- solar = zonnewijzer :-- solar catoptric = spiegelzonnewijzer :-- luminose = lichtgevende wijzerplaat :horologio con -- digital = klok/horloge met digitale wijzerplaat :barometro a -- = wijzerbarometer + quadraphonia sub :1 quadrafonie + quadraphonic adj :1 quadrafonisch quadrar v :1 een vierkante vorm geven :2 MATHEMATICA kwadrateren :3 rechthoekig maken quadrate adj :1 vierkant :tabula -- = vierkante tafel :jardin -- = vierkante tuin :bandiera -- = vierkante vlag: :mento -- = vierkante kin :vela -- = vierkant zeil, razeil :centimetro -- = vierkante centimeter :radice -- = vierkantswortel, kwadraatwortel :numero -- = kwadraatgetal :bottilia -- = kelderfles :scriptura -- = vierkant handschrift quadratic adj :1 MATHEMATICA kwadratisch, vierkants..., tweedegraads... :equation -- = vierkantsvergelijking :radice -- = vierkantswortel quadratino sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA pasje quadrato sub :1 vierkant :-- magic = magisch vierkant :2 MATHEMATICA kwadraat, vierkant, tweede macht :numero al -- = getal in het kwadraat :elevar al -- = kwadrateren :3 TYPOGRAPHIA vierkantje, kwadraat :4 bed (in tuin) :-- de lactuca = slabed :-- de verduras = groentebed quadratura sub :1 MATHEMATICA kwadratuur :FIGURATE -- del circulo = kwadratuur van de cirkel, iets onmogelijks :2 ASTRONOMIA kwadratuur(stand) :3 PHYSICA faseverschuiving van de kwartperiode + quadrellar v :1 betegelen :solo quadrellate = tegelvloer :pariete/muro quadrellate = tegelwand/muur + quadrellator sub :1 tegelzetter + quadrello sub :1 tegel, plavuis :-- mural (decorative) = wandtegel :-- de beton/concreto = betontegel :-- de trottoir (F) = trottoirtegel :sentiero de --s = tegelpad :pavimento/solo de --s = tegelvloer :fabrica de --s = tegelbakkerij :fabricante de --s = tegelbakker :industria de --s = tegelindustrie :revestimento de --s = tegelbekleding :mosaico de --s = tegelmozaïek :pictor de --s = tegelschilder :pavir de --s, poner --s = tegels leggen, betegelen + quadrennio sub :1 tijdvak van vier jaar + quadribracteate adj :1 BOTANICA met vier schutbladen + quadric adj :1 MATHEMATICA tweedegraads..., kwadratisch + quadrica sub :1 MATHEMATICA kwadriek :-- degenerate = gedegenereerde kwadriek + quadricaudate adj :1 BOTANICA vierstaartig + quadricentenario sub :1 vierde eeuwfeest + quadrichromia sub :1 vierkleurendruk + quadricipite sub :1 ANATOMIA vierhoofdige dijspier, quadriceps + quadricolor adj :1 vierkleurig + quadricorne adj :1 ZOOLOGIA vierhoornig + quadricyclo sub :1 vierwielige fiets, vierwieler + quadridentate adj :1 BOTANICA viertandig + quadridimensional adj :1 vierdimensionaal + quadridimensionalitate sub :1 vierdimensionaliteit quadriennal adj :1 vierjarig, vierjaren..., vier jaar durend :2 vierjaarlijks, om de vier jaar plaats vindend + quadrifide adj :1 BOTANICA vierspletig + quadriflor adj :1 BOTANICA vierbloemig + quadrifoliate adj :1 Vide: quadrifolie + quadrifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met vier bladen, vierbladig :paris -- = eenbes + quadrifolio sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER vierpas, vierblad + quadriforme adj :1 met vier vormen + quadriga sub :1 ANTIQUITATE quadriga (tweewielig wagentje getrokken door vier paarden) quadrigemine adj :1 graviditate -- = vierlingszwangerschap quadrigemino sub :1 één van de vierling :--s = vierling + quadriglandulose adj :1 BOTANICA met vier klieren quadrilateral adj :1 vierzijdig quadrilatere adj :1 vierzijdig :figura -- = vierzijdige figuur quadrilatero sub :1 MATHEMATICA vierhoek :-- rectangule = rechthoekige vierhoek :-- spheric = bolviervlak + quadrilingual adj :1 viertalig :dictionario -- = viertalig woordenboek + quadrilingue adj :1 viertalig :interprete -- = viertalige tolk :texto -- = tekst in vier talen :dictionario -- = viertalig woordenboek + quadrilitteral adj :1 van vier letters + quadrilittere adj :1 van vier letters quadrilla sub :1 ARTE DE DANSA quadrille :dansar le -- = quadrilleren :2 (dressuurproef) quadrille :3 (JOCO) quadrille :jocar al -- = quadrilleren quadrillar v :1 een quadrille dansen :2 quadrille spelen + quadrillion sub :1 quadriljoen + quadrilobate adj :1 vierlobbig + quadrilobe adj :1 Vide: quadrilobate + quadrilobo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER vierpas, vierblad + quadrilobulate adj :1 vierlobbig + quadrilocular adj :1 vierhokkig + quadrimembre adj :1 met vier leden + quadrimestral adj :1 viermaandelijks + quadrimestre sub :1 viermaandelijks tijdvak + quadrimotor adj :1 viermotorig :avion -- = viermotorig vliegtuig + quadrimotor sub :1 viermotorig vliegtuig + quadrinomio sub :1 MATHEMATICA vierterm + quadripale adj :1 met vier bladen, vierbladig :helice -- = vierbladige propeller :rotor -- = vierbladige rotor + quadripare adj :1 quadripaar + quadripartir v :1 in vieren verdelen :-- un hereditage = een erfenis in vieren verdelen + quadripartite adj :1 vierledig, vierzijdig, vierdelig, vierpartijen... :governamento -- = vierpartijenregering :commission -- = vierdelige commissie :accordo -- = akkoord tussen vier partijen :pacto -- = viermogendhedenpact :2 BOTANICA vierdelig :folio -- = vierdelig blad + quadripartition sub :1 verdeling in vieren + quadripetale adj :1 BOTANICA met vier kroonbladen :flor -- = bloem met vier kroonbladen + quadriplegia sub :1 MEDICINA quadriplegie + quadriplegic adj :1 MEDICINA quadriplegisch + quadripolar adj :1 PHYSICA vierpolig, quadripolair + quadripolo sub :1 PHYSICA vierpool + quadrireactor sub :1 viermotorig straalvliegtuig quadrireme adj :1 HISTORIA met vier rijen riemen quadrireme sub :1 HISTORIA galei met vier rijen riemen + quadrisubulate adj :1 BOTANICA met vier priemvormige organen + quadrisulcate adj :1 BOTANICA viersporig quadrisyllabe adj :1 vierlettergrepig :vocabulos -- = vierlettergrepige woorden + quadrisyllabic adj :1 vierlettergrepig :vocabulos -- = vierlettergrepige woorden quadrisyllabo sub :1 vierlettergrepig woord :2 vierlettergrepig vers + quadrivalente adj :1 CHIMIA vierwaardig :ele-mento -- = vierwaardig element + quadrivalentia sub :1 CHIMIA vierwaardigheid quadrivio sub :1 HISTORIA quadrivium quadro sub :1 lijst (van schilderij/spiegel, etc.), omlijsting, kader, raam :-- del fenestra = raamkozijn :-- a brodar = borduurraam :-- de referentia = referentiekader :magazin de --s = lijstenwinkel :in le -- de = in het kader/raam van :TECHNICA -- radiogoniometric = peilraam :mitter un photo(graphia) in un -- = een foto inlijsten :antenna a/de -- = raamantenne :accordo -- = raamakkoord :plano -- = raamplan :lege -- = raamwet, kaderwet :tractar un autor in le -- de su epocha = een schrijver in het raam van zijn tijd behandelen :iste plano entra in le -- del reforma general = dit plan valt in het kader van de algemene hervorming :le bosco es un -- ideal pro un picnic = het bos is een ideale setting voor een piknik :2 frame (van een fiets/bed) :3 ruiten (bij het kaartspel) :asse de -- = ruitenaas :rege de -- = ruitenheer :dece de -- = ruiten tien :4 MILITAR kader :5 staf, kader :formation de --s = kaderopleiding :curso de formation de -- = kadercursus :reunion del -- = kadervergadering :entrar in le -- = tot het kader/de staf toetreden :6 bed (in tuin) :-- de lactuca = slabed :-- de verduras = groentebed quadrumane adj :1 ZOOLOGIA vierhandig :le simia es un mammifero -- = de aap is een vierhandig zoogdier quadrupede adj :1 ZOOLOGIA viervoetig quadrupede sub :1 ZOOLOGIA viervoeter quadruplar v :1 vier keer zo groot maken, verviervoudigen :-- su capital = zijn kapitaal verviervoudigen :-- le production = de produktie verviervoudigen :2 vier keer zo groot worden, verviervoudigen :le production ha quadruplate in dece annos = de produktie is vier keer zo groot geworden in tien jaar quadruple adj :1 viervoudig :le Quadruple Alliantia = de Quadruple Alliantie :dispositivo de securitate -- = vierdubbele beveiliging quadruplicar v :1 verviervoudigen quadruplication sub :1 verviervoudiging + quadruplice adj :1 viervoudig, vierledig :nostre actiones ha un -- scopo = onze acties hebben een vierledig doel + quadruplicitate sub :1 viervoudigheid + quadruplo sub :1 viervoud + quagga sub :1 quagga, steppezebra quai sub FRANCESE :1 kade :-- del porto = havenkade :grue de -- = havenkraan quaker sub ANGLESE :1 Kwaker quakerismo sub :1 kwakerij qual 1 pron interr pron adj welk(e) :-- hora es il? = hoe laat is het? :2 pron interr welk(e), wat voor (een) qual pron rel :1 le -- = welke, dewelke, hetwelk, die qualcosa pron indef :1 iets :-- altere = iets anders :-- de insolite = iets bijzonders qualcun pron indef adj :1 enige, enkele, een paar qualcuno pron indef :1 iemand :-- altere = iemand anders qualcunque pron indef adjec :1 welke dan ook :de -- maniera = hoe dan ook :a -- offerta acceptabile = tegen elk aanemelijk bod :isto excede -- description = dat gaat elke beschrijving te boven :ille non es uno/un persona -- = hij is niet de eerste de beste, hij is niet zomaar iemand :esser preparate pro -- cosa = op alle eventualiteiten voorbereid zijn :ille pote venir a/in -- momento = hij kan elk moment komen :a -- precio = tot elke prijs + qualia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kwartel :chassa {sj} de --s = kwarteljacht :canto de -- = kwartelslag :ovo de -- = kwartelei + qualificabile adj :1 wat kan worden gekwalifi-ceerd :un acto -- como un infamia = een daad die als een schanddaad is te kwalificeren qualificar v :1 kwalificeren, kenschetsen, betitelen :on non pote -- iste sentimento = dat gevoel is niet benoembaar :2 (voor betrekking/voorrecht) kwalificeren, geschikt maken :esser qualificate pro un posto = de gevraagde kwalificaties voor een baan bezitten qualificate adj :1 bekwaam, bevoegd, aangewezen, geschikt, gerechtigd, gekwalificeerd :obrero/laborator/travaliator -- = geschoold arbeider, vakarbeider :technico -- = gekwalificeerd technicus :personal -- = geschoold personeel :personal non -- = ongeschoold personeel :travalio/labor -- = geschoold werk :2 JURIDIC gekwalificeerd :majoritate -- = gekwalificeerde meerderheid qualification sub :1 kwalificatie, benaming, betiteling :2 JURIDIC kwalificatie qualificative adj :1 kwalificerend, kwalificatief :adjectivo -- = kwalificerend adjectief qualificator sub :1 iemand die kwalificeert :2 CATHOLICISMO geloofsonderzoeker, inquisiteur qualitate sub :1 kwaliteit, hoedanigheid, gesteldheid :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA adverbio de -- = bijwoord van hoedanigheid :-- del ambiente/milieu (F) = gesteldheid van het milieu :-- del sono = geluidskwaliteit :2 eigenschap, functie, bevoegdheid, titel, aanzien :-- essential = hoofdeigenschap :in -- de = in de hoedanigheid van, als :-- de membro = lidmaatschap :homine de -- = man van aanzien :3 kwaliteit, waarde, 't goede :-- del vita = kwaliteit van het bestaan :de melior -- = kwalitatief beter, beter van kwaliteit :de minor -- = kwalitatief minder, van mindere kwaliteit :vino de -- = zeer goede wijn :carne de prime -- = eerste kwaliteit vlees :-- superfin = extrafijne kwaliteit :de -- superior = van uitmuntende kwaliteit, hoogwaardig :de -- inferior = van slechte kwaliteit :controlo de -- = kwaliteitscontrole :jornal de -- = kwaliteitskrant :indicator de -- = kwaliteitsaanduiding qualitative adj :1 kwalitatief :factos -- = kwalita-tieve feiten :datos -- = kwalitatieve gegevens :CHIMIA chimia -- = kwalitatieve scheikunde/chemie :CHIMIA analyse (-ysis) -- = kwalitatieve analyse + qualmente adv :1 hoe, op welke wijze qualque pron indef adjec :1 enige, enkele, een paar :in/a -- parte = ergens :in -- modo = in zekere mate quamoclit vulgar sub :1 BOTANICA pronkerwinde quando conj :1 wanneer :justo -- = juist op het ogenblik dat :io esseva un adolescente de dece-sex annos, -- le guerra ha erumpite = ik was een knaap van zestien jaar, toen de oorlog :uitbrak quando adv :1 wanneer quandocunque :1 (adv) wanneer dan ook :2 (conj ) wanneer dan ook quante pron interr adjec :1 hoeveel :-- vices? = hoe vaak :-- tempore? = hoe lang? + quantic adj :1 quantum..., quanten... :mechanica -- = quantummechanica :theoria -- = quantumtheorie, quantentheorie :physica -- = quantumfysica :chimia -- = quantumchemie :electronica -- = quantumelektronica :numero -- = quantumgetal :transition/salto -- = kwantumsprong + quantificabile adj :1 bepaalbaar, kwantificeerbaar + quantificabilitate sub :1 bepaalbaarheid, kwantificeerbaarheid + quantificar v :1 (iets) in cijfers uitdrukken, kwantificeren (anque PHILOSOPHIA) :-- datos = gegevens in cijfers vertalen :nos non pote ancora -- le damnos causate/provocate per le incendio = we kunnen schade, die de brand heeft :veroorzaakt, nog niet kwantificeren + quantification sub :1 uitdrukking in cijfers, kwantificering (anque PHILOSOPHIA) + quantificator sub :1 hoeveelheidsbepaler, kwantiteitsmeter, teller + quantile sub :1 MATHEMATICA kwantiel + quantisar v :1 PHYSICA kwantiseren + quantisation sub :1 PHYSICA kwantisering quantitate sub :1 hoeveelheid, grootheid, kwantiteit :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :adverbio de -- = bijwoord van hoeveelheid :PHONETICA -- vocalic = klinkerlengte :in parve --s = in kleine hoeveelheden :in grande --s = in grote hoeveelheden :superpassar in -- = in kwantiteit overtreffen :2 MATHEMATICA, PHYSICA grootheid :-- algebraic/algebric = algebraïsche grootheid :-- cognite/date = bekende grootheid :-- incognite = onbekende grootheid :-- variabile/mutabile = veranderlijke/variabele grootheid :-- invariabile/constante = onveranderlijke grootheid :-- integre = gehele grootheid :--s equal = gelijksoortige grootheden :--s proportional = evenredige grootheden :-- me(n)surabile = meetbare grootheid quantitative adj :1 kwantitatief :cambiamento = kwantitatieve verandering :analyse (-ysis) -- = kwantitatieve analyse :chimia -- = kwantitatieve scheikunde/chemie quanto sub :1 kwantum, onbepaalde hoeveelheid :2 PHYSICA quant, quantum :theoria del --s = quantentheorie, quantumtheorie quanto adv :1 hoe, hoezeer, hoeveel :-- plus vetule tanto plus belle = hoe ouder hoe mooier :-- costa isto? = hoeveel kost dit? :-- calcula vos pro illo? = hoeveel rekent u daarvoor? :-- ha tu mangiate? = hoeveel heb je gegeten? :-- fuma tu? = hoeveel rook jij? :-- a = wat betreft, over, betreffende :-- a me = wat mij betreft, voor mijn part :dicer qualcosa -- a su projectos = iets over zijn plannen zeggen :-- pesa iste machina? = hoe zwaar is/hoeveel weegt deze machine? + quantocunque adv :1 hoe ook, hoe zeer ook, hoeveel ook :-- ric ille es = hoe rijk hij ook is, al is hij nog zo rijk + quantomechanica sub :1 PHYSICA quantummechanica quaranta sub num card :1 veertig quarantena sub :1 veertigtal, een stuk of veertig :un -- de personas = een veertigtal personen :2 quarantaine (sanitaire afzondering) :porto de -- = quarantainehaven :bandiera de -- = quarantainevlag :poner/mitter un nave in -- = een schip in quarantaine plaatsen :levar le -- = de quarantaine opheffen quarantenar v :1 in quarantaine houden/plaatsen quarantenari adj :1 quarantaine... :mesuras -- = quarantainemaatregelen quarantesime num ord :1 veertigste :le -- parte = het veertigste (deel) quarantesimo sub :1 veertigste deel quare adv :1 waarvoor, waarom quaresima sub :1 vasten, vastentijd :mense de -- = vastenmaand :predicator de -- = vastenprediker :sermon de -- = vastenpreek :facer -- = vasten quaresimal adj :1 van de vasten, vasten... quaresimar v :1 vasten + quark sub :1 PHYSICA quark quarta sub :1 MUSICA kwart :-- augmentate = overmatige kwart :2 SCHERMA vierde wering/parade :3 kompasstreek quartan adj :1 vierdedaags quartana sub :1 vierdedaagse koorts quarte num ord :1 vierde :le -- parte = het vierde (deel) :HISTORIA le -- stato = de vierde stand :matre -- = betoudovergrootmoeder :patre -- = betoudovergrootvader quarteron sub :1 quarteroom, quadroon (iemand die geboren is uit een mesties en een Spaanse of uit een Spanjaard en een :mesties) quartetto sub :1 MUSICA kwartet :-- a/de chordas/de instrumentos de arco = strijkkwartet :musica pro -- = kwartetmuziek + quartic adj :1 MATHEMATICA van de vierde graad :equation -- = vierdegraadsvergelijking quartierar v :1 vierendelen, in vier (gelijke) stukken verdelen :2 inkwartieren + quartiermaestro sub :1 MILITAR kwartiermeester/maker quartiero sub :1 vierde deel, kwart :-- de un malo/pomo = kwartappel :2 wijk, buurt, kwartier :cinema/cine de -- = buurtbioscoop :habitante de -- = buurtbewoner :medico del -- = wijkdokter :curas obstetric de -- = wijkkraamverpleging :association de -- = buurtvereniging :agente de -- = wijkagent :jornal de -- = wijkkrant/blad :consilio consultative de -- = wijkraad :magazin de -- = buurtwinkel :centro de magazines del -- = wijkwinkelcentrum :-- de prostitution = rosse buurt :-- animate = drukke buurt :-- obrer = arbeiderswijk :-- popular = volksbuurt :-- judee = jodenbuurt :-- portuari/del porto = havenkwartier, havenwijk :-- residential/de habitation = woonwijk :-- universitari = universiteitswijk :-- de villas = villawijk :-- exterior/peripheric/excentric = buitenwijk :-- isolate = achter(af)buurt :-- paupere/povre = achterbuurt :-- polluite = gifwijk :3 MILITAR kwartier :-- general = hoofdkwartier :--s de hiberno = winterkwartieren :-- de nocte = nachtkwartier + quartile sub :1 MATHEMATICA STATISTICA kwartiel quarto sub :1 kwart, vierde deel :-- de pira = kwart peer :-- de litro = kwart liter :-- de hora = kwartier :cata -- de hora = om het kwartier :septe horas e -- = kwart over zeven :septe horas minus -- = kwart voor zeven :SPORT -- de final = kwartfinale :manica tres --s = driekwart mouw :prime/ultime -- (del luna) = eerste/laatste kwartier (van de maan) :-- de florino = kwartje :-- de seculo = kwarteeuw :formato -- = kwartoformaat + quarto adv :1 ten vierde, kwarto quarz sub GERMANO :1 MINERALOGIA kwarts :crystallo de -- = kwartskristal :horologio (bracialetto) a/de -- = kwartshorloge :lampa a -- = kwartslamp :-- hyalin = bergkristal :-- lactose/opalin = melkkwarts quarzifere {tsi} adj :1 GEOLOGIA kwarts bevattend, kwartshoudend :rocca/petra -- = kwartsgesteente quarzite {tsi} sub :1 GEOLOGIA kwartsiet quarzose {tso} adj :1 kwartsachtig, kwartshoudend, kwarts... :arena/sablo -- = kwartszand :gres -- = kwartszandsteen + quasar sub :1 ASTRONOMIA quasar quasi adv :1 bijna, nagenoeg, zo goed als :-- nigre = bij zwart af :-- que = alsof :il es -- sex horas = het loopt tegen zessen + quasi-absentia sub :1 bijna algehele afwezigheid + quasi-cecitate sub :1 bijna blindheid + quasi-collision sub :1 bijna-botsing, "near-misser" quasi-contracto sub :1 JURIDIC oneigenlijk contract, stilzwijgende overeenkomst, quasi-contract quasi-delicto sub :1 JURIDIC (onopzettelijke) onrechtmatige daad, quasi-delict + quasimodo sub :1 beloken pasen, eerste zondag na pasen + quasi-renta sub :1 ECONOMIA quasi-rente + quasi-synonymo sub :1 bijna-synoniem + quassia sub :1 BOTANICA kwassi(boom) :tinctura de -- = kwassietinctuur + quaterna sub :1 quaterne (serie van vier nummers in een loterij) + quaternari adj :1 CHIMIA quaternair :structura -- = quaternaire structuur :atomo de carbon -- = quaternair koolstofatoom :2 GEOLOGIA kwartair :3 MATHEMATICA viertallig :systema/numeration -- = viertallig stelsel :forma -- = quaternair + quaternario sub n pr :1 GEOLOGIA Kwartair + quaternifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met vier aan vier bijeengeplaatste bladeren of blaadjes + quaternion sub :1 viertal :2 MATHEMATICA quaternion :algebra de --es = algebra van quaterniones + quaternitate sub :1 viertal, groep van vier (mensen) quatrillion sub :1 quadriljoen (getal met 15 nullen of getal met 24 nullen) quatro sub num card :1 vier :MUSICA pro -- manos = voor vier handen :le -- stationes = de vier jaargetijden :le -- punctos cardinal = de vier windstreken :le -- Grande Potentias = de Grote Vier quattar v :1 (neer)hurken, zich (laag) bukken, ineenduiken quatte adj :1 gehurkt, ineengedoken + quattrocentista sub :1 ARTE quattrocentist + quattrocento sub ITALIANO :1 ARTE quattrocento quattuor sun num card :1 vier quattuordece sub num card :1 veertien + quattuordecesime num ord :1 veertiende + quatuor sub :1 MUSICA kwartet, quatuor :-- vocal = vocaal kwartet que :1 conj 1. dat :Io sape que il venira = Ik weet dat hij zal komen :2. dan :minus belle que = minder mooi dan :2 pron interr adj welk, wat :a que distantia? = hoever? :que hora es ? = hoe laat is het? :3 pron rel die, dat, welke :le lingua que io apprende = de taal die ik leer :lo que = dat wat, hetgeen :lo que io apprende es un lingua = wat ik leer is een taal + Quebec sub n pr :1 Quebec + quebracho sub :1 BOTANICA quebracho(boom) + Quechua {tsj} sub :1 Quechua-indiaan :2 Quechua (officiële taal in het Incarijk) quecunque {ke-, kwe-} pron rel :1 wat/welke dan ook, om het even wat/welke + querceto sub :1 eikenbos + quercitrina sub :1 CHIMIA quercitrine + quercitron sub :1 BOTANICA quercitron querco sub :1 BOTANICA eik :-- palustre = moeraseik :-- rubre = Amerikaanse eik :-- robur = woudeik :-- pubescente = donzige eik :--s massive/enorme = machtige eiken :querco-suber, querco-corco = kurkeik :folio de -- = eikenblad :branca de -- = eikentak :ligno de -- = eikehout :-- natural = blank eiken(hout) :bloco de -- = eikenblok :residuo truncate de -- = eikenstobbe querela sub :1 klacht, weeklacht :2 JURIDIC aanklacht :3 twist, geschil, onenigheid, ruzie :-- de parolas = woordenstrijd :-- de familia = familietwist :-- inter fratres = broedertwist :-- inter vicinos = burenruzie :-- religiose = kerktwist :-- theologic/doctrinal = leergeschil :-- del investituras = investituurstrijd :calmar un -- = een twist/ruzie sussen :regular un -- = een geschil beslechten querelar v :1 twisten, ruzie maken querelator sub :1 twistzoeker, ruziezoeker, ruziemaker + querelose adj :1 ruzieachtig, twistziek :in un tono -- = op ruzieachtige toon querer v :1 zoeken :2 vragen + querquedula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA (zomer)taling + quesita sub :1 zoektocht, het zoeken, speurtocht questa sub :1 inzameling, collecte :-- stratal/in le strata(s) = straatcollecte :cassa de -- = collectebus :sachetto de -- = collectezakje :facer/organisar un -- = een collecte houden :2 het zoeken, het speuren, zoektocht, speurtocht :3 queeste (middeleeuws gedicht) question sub :1 vraag :-- aperte = open vraag :-- intempestive = ongepaste vraag :-- indirecte = indirecte vraag :-- rhetoric = retorische vraag :poner un -- = een vraag stellen :responder a un -- per un -- = een tegenvraag stellen :-- insidiose = strikvraag :2 kwestie, probleem, geschil(punt) :-- de confidentia = kwestie van vertrouwen :-- pecuniari/de moneta = geldkwestie :-- litigiose/de litigio = strijdvraag :-- de bursa = beurskwestie :-- de tempore = kwestie van tijd :-- de gusto(s) = kwestie van smaak :-- linguistic = taalkwestie :-- fundamental = fundamentele kwestie :-- pendente = hangende kwestie :-- delicate = delicate kwestie :-- spinose = netelige kwestie :-- eterne = slepende kwestie :-- racial = rassenkwestie :le persona in -- = de betrokken persoon, de persoon in kwestie :le libro in -- = het bewuste boek :discuter un -- = een kwestie behandelen :3 ondervraging op de pijnbank, foltering, pijniging questionabile adj :1 betwistbaar, aanvechtbaar, twijfelachtig + questionamento sub :1 (het) stellen van vragen questionar v :1 vraagtekens zetten bij, in twijfel trekken, aanvechten :2 (onder)vragen, vragen stellen aan + questionario sub :1 vragenlijst, stel vragen, enquêteformulier :preparar un -- = een vragenlijst opstellen questionator sub :1 iemand die vragen stelt, ondervrager questor sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN quaestor :2 CATHOLICISMO collectant :3 IN DIVERSE PAISES quaestor, kwestor questura sub :1 ambt en waardigheid van een quaestor, quaestuur :2 zetel van de quaestor + quetzal sub :1 ZOOLOGIA quetzal (vogel) :2 quetzal (munteenheid van Guatemala) qui {ki, kwi} pron interr :1 wie :de -- = van wie, wiens, wier quia conj :1 omdat quicunque {ki, kwi} pron rel :1 wie dan ook, al wie :-- se abassara, essera elevate = wie zich verlaagt, zal verheven worden + quidam sub :1 zomaar iemand + quidditate sub :1 het wezen, het essentiële, quidditeit quiescente adj :1 rustig, stil, kalm quiescentia sub :1 rust, kalmte quiescer v :1 rustig worden quietar v :1 geruststellen :-- su conscientia = zijn geweten geruststellen :2 kalmeren quiete adj :1 vredig, rustig, kalm, bedaard, stil, zacht :sia --! = wees stil! :sia -- con le pedes! = hou je voeten stil! quiete sub :1 rust, stilte, kalmte :le -- del mar = de rust van de zee :amar le -- del familia = van de rust van het gezin houden :iste region spira -- = deze streek ademt rust :disturbar le -- public = de openbare rust verstoren quietismo sub :1 RELIGION quiëtisme, kwiëtisme quietista sub :1 RELIGION quiëtist, kwiëtist + quietista adj :1 RELIGION quietistisch :movimento -- = quietistische beweging + quietistic adj :1 quietistisch :movimento -- = quietistische beweging quietude sub :1 kalmte, (gemoeds)rust, vrede + quilla sub :1 kiel (van een schip) :-- plan = plaatkiel :-- posterior/de detra = achterkiel :poner le -- = de kiel leggen :toccar fundo con le -- = met de kiel over de grond schuren :passar sub le -- = kielhalen, kielen quillia sub :1 kegel (van het kegelspel) :joco de --s = kegelspel :jocar al --s = kegelen quina (I) sub :1 kinaboom :2 kinabast :guttas de -- = kinadruppels quina (II) sub :1 LOTTO vijf tegelijk uitgelote nummers :2 dubbel vijf (dobbelstenen) quinaquina sub :1 kinaboom :2 kinabast quinari adj :1 door vijf deelbaar :2 vijftallig + quinario sub :1 ANTIQUITATE quinarius (Romeinse munt) quincalia sub :1 ijzerwaren quincalieria sub :1 ijzerwarenwinkel quincaliero sub :1 ijzerwarenhandelaar + quincunce sub :1 vijfpuntige vorm/rangschikking (als de vijf ogen op een dobbelsteen) :arbores disponite in -- = bomen geplant in groepen van vijf (als de ogen van een dobbelsteen) + quincuncial adj :1 in vijfpuntige rangschikking (als de ogen van een dobbelsteen) quindece sun num card :1 vijftien + quindecena sub :1 vijftiental + quindecime num ord :1 vijftiende quinic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = kininezuur quinina sub :1 CHIMIA kinine :pastilla de -- = kininetablet :pilula de -- = kininepil :sulfato de -- = kininesulfaat :derivato de -- = kininederivaat :fabrication de -- = kininebereiding :fabrica de -- = kininefabriek :cura/tractamento de -- = kininekuur/behandeling :invenenamento/intoxication per -- = kininevergiftiging quininic adj :1 kinine... :acido -- = kinazuur quininismo sub :1 MEDICINA verschijnselen door gebruik van kinine, kininevergiftiging quinismo sub :1 MEDICINA verschijnselen door gebruik van kinine, kininevergiftiging quinoidina sub :1 CHIMIA quinoïdine quinoleina sub :1 CHIMIA chinoline quinon sub :1 CHIMIA chinon + quinquagenari sub :1 vijftigjarig + quinquagenario sub :1 vijftigjarige Quinquagesima sub :1 Quinquagesima (zevende zondag voor pasen, vastenavondzondag) quinquagesime num ord :1 vijftigste :le -- parte = het vijftigste (deel) quinquagesimo sub :1 vijftigste deel quinquareme adj :1 met vijf rijen riemen quinquareme sub :1 HISTORIA galei met vijf rijen riemen + quinquecaudate adj :1 BOTANICA vijfstaartig + quinquedentate adj :1 BOTANICA vijftandig + quinquefide adj :1 BOTANICA vijfspletig + quinqueflor adj :1 BOTANICA vijfbloemig + quinquefoliate adj :1 BOTANICA met vijf bladen + quinquefolie adj :1 Vide: quinquefoliate + quinquefurcate adj :1 BOTANICA vijfmaal gevorkt + quinquennal adj :1 vijfjaarlijks :2 vijfjarig :plano -- = vijfjarenplan + quinquennio sub :1 vijfjarige periode, quinquennium + quinquereme sub :1 HISTORIA galei met vijf rijen riemen + quinquevenose adj :1 BOTANICA vijfaderig quinquina sub :1 kinaboom :2 kinabast quinta sub :1 MUSICA kwint :-- augmentate = overmatige kwint :-- diminuite = verminderde kwint :accordo de -- = kwintakkoord :circulo de --s = kwintencirkel :2 JOCO DE CARTAS serie van vijf kaarten + quintal sub :1 kwintaal, centenaar quintan adj :1 vijfdedaags quintana sub :1 MEDICINA vijfdedaagse koorts quintar v :1 in vijf (gelijke) delen verdelen :2 een vijfde deel nemen van + quintar sub :1 quintar (munteenheid van Albanië) quinte num ord :1 vijfde :le -- parte = het vijfde (deel) :-- columna/colonna = vijfde colonne :Carolo Quinte = Karel de Vijfde :in -- loco = ten vijfde, in de vijfde plaats :le -- rota del carrossa/del carro/del carretta = het vijfde wiel aan de wagen quintessentia sub :1 kwintessens + quintessential adj :1 van de kwintessens + quintettista sub :1 iemand die deel uitmaakt van een kwintet quintetto sub :1 MUSICA kwintet quintillion sub :1 quintiljoen (getal met 18 nullen of getal met 30 nullen) quinto sub :1 vijfde deel + quinto adv :1 quinto, ten vijfde, in de vijfde plaats quintuplar v :1 vervijfvoudigen quintuple adj :1 vijfvoudig quintuplicar v :1 vervijfvoudigen + quintuplication sub :1 vervijfvoudiging + quintuplice adj :1 vijfvoudig + quintuplo sub :1 vijfvoud + quipu sub :1 knopenschrift (Incaschrift) + quirite sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN Romeinse burger + quisling sub :1 quisling quitantia sub :1 kwitantie, kwijting, kwijtbrief :timbro de -- = kwitantiezegel :quaderno de --s = kwitantieboekje :talon de -- = kwitantiestrookje :dar un -- = een kwitantie geven :facer un -- = een kwitantie schrijven :incassar un -- = een kwitantie innen quitar v :1 ontheffen (van verplichting), JURIDIC, ECONOMIA kwiteren :2 verlaten, weggaan uit :-- le governamento = uit de regering treden :-- le solo = opstijgen (vliegtuig) quite adj :1 vrij, verlost, bevrijd :2 quitte :jocar -- = quitte spelen :nos es -- = wij staan quitte quixoteria {kisjo, kicho} sub :1 overdreven ernstig optreden quixotic {kisjo, kicho} adj :1 belachelijk ernstig (als Don Quichot) quixotismo {kisj, kicho} sub :1 overdreven ridderlijke gevoelens + quiz sub ANGLESE :1 quiz quod erat demonstrandum, Q.E.D. LATINO :1 MATHEMATICA quod erat demonstrandum, hetgeen te bewijzen was + quodlibet sub :1 quodlibet + quorum sub LATINO :1 quorum :-- constitutive = constitutief quorum quota sub :1 quotum, evenredig deel, aandeel, contingent :-- de importation = invoerquotum/contingent :-- de haringo = haringquotum :-- del mercato = marktaandeel :JURIDIC -- legitime = legitieme portie :assignar/fixar --s = quoteren quotar v :1 noteren (beurskoersen) :actiones quotate in le bursa = aan de beurs genoteerde aandelen quotation sub :1 notering (op de beurs) :bulletin/lista de --es = koerslijst :-- de apertura = openingsnotering :registrate in le -- official = in de officiële notering opgenomen quotidian adj :1 dagelijks, alledaags :le vita -- = het dagelijks leven :nostre pan -- = ons dagelijks brood :febre -- = alledaagse koorts :viagiator -- = forens, pendelaar :travalio/labor -- = dagelijkse arbeid :occupationes -- = dagelijkse bezigheden :preoccupationes -- = dagelijkse beslommeringen :existentia -- = dagelijks leven :leger quotidianmente le jornales = dagelijks de kranten lezen + quotidianitate sub :1 het dagelijkse, alledaagsheid :le -- del travalio/labor = de alledaagsheid van het werk + quotidianmente adv :1 dagelijks + quotidiano sub :1 dagblad quotiente sub :1 quotiënt (anque MATHEMATICA) :-- differential/de differentiales = differentiaalquotiënt :-- electoral = kiesdeler :-- de intelligentia/intellectual/mental = intelligentiequotiënt :BIOLOGIA -- respiratori = ademhalingsquotiënt quotisar v :1 een bijdrage laten betalen :-- se = bijdragen, lappen, botje bij botje leggen quotisation sub :1 bijdrage, contributie + quotitate sub :1 JURIDIC quotiteit, evenredig bedrag :-- disponibile = beschikbare quotiteit